Dawn of the DENN
by Jamiecole2
Summary: The origin Story of Dragon's Eye News Network reporter Jade. I do not own some of the characters used in this story, they belong to the original author of the series, Muffy Morrigan...


**The Dawn of the D.E.N.N – Jade's Story**

**DISCLAIMER: Some characters in this short story are property of author MUFFY MORRIGAN. I do not own them, nor do I claim to own them…(NOW SOMEONE GO GET FENFYR SOME GRAPEFRUIT)**

"Do you hear any of the words coming out of your mouth?" Felicia Cruise asked, as she glared across the break room table at Jade. They both worked as rising star reporters for the Navy Times, who reported the News for the Navy itself.

"Felicia, you're turning a blind eye to the Truth." Jade replied. "The Navy only LETS us report what they WANT us to report. I am TIRED of trying to protect the image of the NAVY when some of their own people participated in the STARS PLOT. You and I both know there were even HIGHER RANKING officers involved in it. But to protect their image, the Navy would rather HIDE this truth from the populace." Jade pushed back her chair and got up from the table. "This MISREPRESENTATION of the facts must STOP."

"Jade if you go through with this, and blow this wide open it will be the end of your career. I'm saying this as a friend, DON'T do this. Do you want to throw everything you've worked for away, just to prove a point?"

"I would rather throw my career away, rather than live with a lie for the rest of my days." Jade left the break room.

Two days later she was 'requested' to attend a meeting in the editor's office. Soon after this meeting she cleared out her desk, and the only one to see her leave was Felicia. Felicia shook her head as she watched her coworker leave. She wrote Jade out of her mind as a friend at that point, the more good stories that she would get credit for. She would definitely go far now.

For the next two years, by living off what savings she had, Jade tried to get new reporting positions. She also tried to find some agency that would hire her on and allow her to print her opinions and findings in regards to the STARS PLOT. At every agency, they wanted to hire her really badly. On the following day though after each interview, she always got a contact apologizing but they could not hire her as the position had already been filled. Upon research, she found out it had been filled by someone with lesser qualifications. However these people were pro – Navy, and uninterested in shedding light on the STARS PLOT.

Jade was almost at the end of her savings, and had taken a part time job at a Restaurant to help pay her way. The restaurant didn't care about her opinions, only that she showed up for work every day. She was walking home from work when a familiar and no longer friendly voice sounded in her ear.

"Oh, how the MIGHTY have fallen…Where are your high ideals now Jade?"

"Felicia, you've changed." Jade said turning around and seeing Felicia flanked by two burly naval officers.

"It's Anchorwoman of the Navy Times News Hour now. You should show more respect." Felicia said wagging her index finger at Jade and shaking her head with a not so friendly smile on her face.

"Do you think we should teach her some respect Miss Cruise?" The first officer said starting to crack his knuckles.

"Why not, just don't make it too messy. We don't want your superiors cleaning up a lot of legal work." Felicia said with a nod. "I'm so sorry about this Jade, really I am. But you've had this coming ever since the day you left.

The naval officers proceeded to start to assault and beat Jade. One of them was about to land a fatal blow when a voice rumbled behind them. "Now why are two naval officers beating a young woman so close to their death?"

"Lord Darius…" all three of them managed to get out halfway respectably, but not looking at the Dragon's eyes directly due to their guilt.

"Sir, she was spreading lies about the Navy, sir." One of them said snapping off a hasty salute.

"I have been hearing rumors through my contacts at many media agencies, that their supervising editors have been pressured into not hiring a certain reporter of late." Darius rumbled.

"That would be…myself, Sir…" Jade managed to get out from her position as she slowly tried to stand up. "The Navy wants to keep me quiet…because I'm opposed to hiding the truth of some of the Naval Officers being involved in the Stars Plot.

"My sources also tell me, that you are very good for at what you do. In fact before two years ago, you were the front runner to host the Navy Times News Hour." Darius probed to confirm information that he had heard.

"That would…also be true. I left voluntarily two years ago, and have been living on my savings since then. They cannot freeze my bank accounts, because they are hoping that I will return and ask for forgiveness once I run out of money. I told Felicia before I decided to leave, that I would rather give up my career than try to protect a lie." Jade said shakily on her feet. "Though if I may ask, how did you come to be in this part of the city? I figure this would be an unusual venture for yourself, especially with all of your existing duties."

"I was trying to come to a decision, and by what you've just mentioned to me, I would like to extend an offer of employment as the first Journalist to work for the Guild of Dragons." Darius said to Jade in reply. "I have been shadowing your activities, either through informants, or myself for the last couple months. If you decide to accept this position, you would be living in the Guild of Dragons via the human quarters. You would also be provided with wages so that you may get things for yourself such as food and water for your daily needs. Finally, you would be under GUILD protection, meaning the Navy can no longer touch you. That is unless you do something that both violates Guild and Navy, at which point we would revoke our protection. Do you agree to these terms and accept the offer?" Darius finished.

Jade paused only for a moment, "I accept your terms. When would this employment start?" she asked.

"It starts now…If you would come with me? I will have some of my people make arrangements to move some of the items you wish to keep from your house to your new quarters."

"I would be honored to come with you. I just thought of a name for your new Journalistic department. What do you think of the name Dragon's Eye News Network, D.E.N.N for short." Jade asked as she walked alongside of Darius.

"I like the sound of that, I believe you will do very well indeed." Darius said with a dragon's smile.

Thus the Dragon's Eye News Network was born, and Jade's new life began. The next night…

"Welcome to the DRAGON'S EYE NEWS NETWORK HOUR, my name is Jade…"

The End…


End file.
